


A Comprehensible Pattern

by opossuns



Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [7]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Distortion Body Weirdness, Hot Hallway "Woman" Enjoys Doorknob Foreplay in 500 Words or Less, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Short One Shot?, Stockings, What's the Distortion's Version of 69ing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opossuns/pseuds/opossuns
Summary: You're getting the hang of this... of her.
Relationships: Helen | The Distortion/Reader
Series: Cosmic Horrors, Human Desires [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978423
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Comprehensible Pattern

Her halls are more chaotic, more options, more branched out, twisted up, stairs and slopes, lights that hum, carpet that muffles. She's harder to find, not because she doesn't want you, but because she enjoys you poking around. You try a locked door knob; she squeals. You run your fingers along a fractal pattern on the wall; she shudders. You throw yourself down on the carpet; she sighs. 

But, she's also not one for waiting too long. It's always the third-to-seventh door, the thirteenth or fifth fractal, the first or twenty-fourth lie down. You don't point it out to her, you like the little system you've made to tell when she's ready for phase two. 

It always starts with her laugh, clearer and more split than the last Distortion. This leads you to a door. It's locked, locked, locked, unlocked, undone, opened, ajar. She lounges back on an angled velvet chaise—how she doesn't slide off is beyond you. 

"Oh, a guest!" She feigns ignorance well enough, but you're familiar with her tricks by now. It's easy to call her bluff, even easier to refuse to play along. You walk up to her and drop to your knees, resting your head in her lap. She frowns for just a moment and cups her sharp palm over the back of your neck. 

You splinter her stockings with your nails and push forward, looking up from between her thighs. 

"Ohohohoho, how dirty. And to think I just invited you over for tea." A lie, a bad one. "Very well, if that's what my dear guest wants." 

She lets you roll up her skirt, where you find only her stockings. You tear them a little and get to work. Just as well, you can feel her torso shift and she leans over, stretching herself out, past your hips. It's a tight squeeze as she wraps around and between your thighs, but she manages. She lets you taste yourself with her mouth for a moment, before leaving you to work. The way her tongue flickers, how her lip curves over you, the fractals she traces into you, you finish before you've even begun. She gives you a moment to collect yourself, cleans herself up, then kisses your thigh. 

"Hm, that felt pretty lackluster." She sighs against you. "Are you sure it happened?" 

You nod, still busy. 

"Oh, don't lie to spare my feelings. Give me a few more minutes, I can make it happen." 

She laughs, light and twinkling and mischievous, and goes for round two before you can even catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at my list of who's next* hmmmm *crosses out "Jane"* oh look it's peter time


End file.
